The Legend of Zelda: Search for the Swords
by Raykon
Summary: After accidently releasing an unknown evil, Link is sent on a quest to find the 6 Sage swords and save the land of Hyrule.
1. Saria's Plea

Title: The Legend of Zelda: Search for the Swords  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author's Notes: NO characters of the Legend of Zelda series belong to me. This is just an idea I had for a Legend of Zelda game. I may have spelt some of the characters and places wrong, forgive me if I have, my memory isn't that good when it comes to names.  
  
Characters:  
Link: Hero of Time; Hylian Born  
Saria: The Forest Sage; Korokian born  
Rauru: The Light Sage; Hylian Born  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A proud blonde strode out of the forest of the Koroki and into Hyrule Field on a beautiful auburn horse. He was a young man, maybe around 17, who had a sword sheathed and a bow on his back. This young man's name was Link, the Hero of Time and the holder of the Triforce of Courage. He had many titles.  
  
Link was heading to Hyrule castle where he would find Princess Zelda and the Temple of Time. Suddenly he sensed something. He turned his horse, Epona, around. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly a voice. Was it? Yes, it was Saria, Link's friend from his younger days as a Koroki. "Link?" she said scared that she had accidentally gone into the mind of some one else.  
  
"I'm here Saria"  
  
"Oh Link! I'm so happy to finally talk to you. It's been a while."  
  
"Yes, it has. Since you and the Sages locked Ganandorf in the other realm."  
  
"Link, you need to listen to me. Rauru has sensed an evil presence, not Ganandorf, but something much stronger, much more evil. You must go to the Temple of Time to meet with the Sages. Rauru thinks you are the only hope."  
  
"I'll be right there." Suddenly the connection broke, "Hya!" With a short kick on Epona's sides Link was off, off towards his world's capital, the city of Hyrule.  
  
Once getting to the gates of the city Link hopped off his horse and walked into the magnificent city. He looked around; the city was its usual self, people running around buying this and that, talking, incoherently arguing about unreasonable prices, it's usual self. He looked up and saw the backdrop of the castle, where Princess Zelda sat maintaining the city. It was so beautiful; it looked as if it could only exist in one's imagination.  
  
Link, caught up in the landscape beyond all the hustle and bustle, abruptly remembered what he was asked to do. He ran past the people, broke up outraged people, who became more outraged with the passing teenager pushing them out of his way.  
  
He finally made it to the temple. Out of breath he kicked open the doors and ran to the place where he was to put the Mater Sword to go to the Sages. He unsheathed the sword and with a quick, "YA!" the sword was in its original place in the Temple of Time. But something was wrong. Link was not going up to the Sages like he was supposed to, he remained in the same place, no swirling light, no transportation.  
  
He then tried pulling out the sword, but for the first time ever the sword was stuck. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and pulled with all his might. He flew from the ledge and landed on his back unconscious. The sword was still in place. 


	2. Evil's Warning

Title: The Legend of Zelda: Search for the Swords  
  
Chapter: 2 ~ Evils Warning  
  
Author's Notes: NO characters of the Legend of Zelda series belong to me. This is just an idea I had for a Legend of Zelda game. I may have spelt some of the characters and places wrong, forgive me if I have, my memory isn't that good when it comes to names.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link cautiously opened his eyes after the fall of terror he just had. He awoke to see the Temple of Time in ruins the monks of the temple no longer sang their hymns and the light of the temple no longer seemed to be shining.  
  
Link sat up in disbelief. He looked up to the pedestal to see that the Master Sword was gone. He turned around to find that the sword was not in his sheath either.  
  
As he looked around the ruins he saw that the whole town of Hyrule was now lying in its remains, and burning with unstoppable flames that could have only existed in Hell. The skies where gray and were ever significant that evil had invaded Hyrule and had infested its streets, fields, and rivers.  
  
Link did not know how long he had been out or what had happened but as Hero of Time he felt obligated to investigate. He left what remained of the Temple of Time wondering what evil Rauru had spoke of to Saria and what he was going to be up against in this newly ruined world he once knew as the land of Hyrule.  
  
Heading out of Hyrule Link was confronted by an old man. The gentlemanly fellow had a long gray beard protruding from a wrinkly face that looked like it had been through many ages of darkness. His eyes had a wise look in them, like he knew something that Link and the surrounding world did not know. The hue of his eyes was a purplish one that made Link think of the days running around in the shadow temple and brought chills to his spine. Oddly enough Link had never seen this old man in Hyrule before.  
  
"You. You have released the evil." said the man with a fearful tone in his voice, "Wh-who are you? ... Ah, Link, the Hero of Time, I've heard of your adventures. But why would a hero such as yourself release such an evil? . Never mind," he said holding up a hand to pause and think, "if you truly are the Hero of Time you will no doubt be able to defeat this evil, yet you do not have a sword. You will no doubt need a sword to destroy it. Yet the only way you will get a sword powerful enough to defeat it would be to combine the six swords and make the Light sword, a sword that will diminish all evil that touches it, it's a sword even more powerful than the Master Sword. I am in possession of one of the six swords, one of the swords of courage, the Fairy Sword, and I will bestow it on to you only if you promise to finish off the evil that now plagues the lands of Hyrule."  
  
The man then looked deeply into Link's eyes deciding if this was truly the Hero of Time or just the evil in disguise. After much deciding the man handed the sword to Link. Once in Link's hands the sword shined with a green tint.  
  
"Ah. So you are the true Hero of Time. Well then Link you will find the next sword in the place of your childhood. You will find the other Sword of Courage in the forests of the Koroki. Good Luck." The man then walked off into the mist and disappeared.  
  
Link ran out of the gates of Hyrule and across the bridge. He sheathed his new sword and took out his ocarina. He played Epona's song to call his beautiful horse and with a neigh Epona was there in a second yet something was different. Epona's usual tan coat was now a darker tone and the horse's eyes were electrified with black lighting. Following the galloping horse were purple clouds in the sky. Link knew his horse had been possessed by the evil. He would have to fight. 


End file.
